Forum:Going to another country
Well, it seems that I'm going to go to Lebanon (where my parents are from) for two months in several hours. In case any one of you wants to assassinate me, I'll be using Air France to go to Paris france. Then I'm going to fly to Cairo, stay in a hotel for a day, and go to Lebanon the next day. Now, I may or may not be able to use a computer, so I thought I would post this message before I leave. Lastly, I would like to talk about why I hate you all severely. However, I can't find the page that showed all the user names. So here is the guys in IRC and the people on the Featured User page. Post here in the next two hours if you want me to make snide, un funny, comments about you. --Cerebralz 17:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Cerebral Plague - How dare you be such a douche by listing why you don't like other people? Also, who the fuck goes to Lebanon for vacation! It's filled with terrorists and hidden nuclear silos put their by the soviets! Composite 4 - The fact that your a Somalian pirate who supports communism and eats babies. No offense to your mother. KuHB1aM - Your nick name is hard as fucking hell to type. Really, KHBM are all caps, and you replaced the l with a 1! Reno Vercetti - Is the only actual commie on this site, as he's Chinese. :Succumb to your new red master! Muhahahahaha!!!--Reno Vercetti 18:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Run4urLife! - The fact that your nick name lies. Apparently your a Irish Karate Black belt that punches the testicles of people with your mind. Why would you be running from anyone? Teh Krush - I don't hate you. I love you! Twentyfists - You over compensate for your one, small fist with 19 fake fists. Electric Tape - Your not really Electric Tape. Your duct tape! Solbur - Although your name is "Sol" bur. You don't seem to ever play funk music or eat soul food. :Hey, I do play funk music! On occasion! --Solbur 17:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Fireman - Your not a real fireman! :Um... yes I am. -- Fireman Weston "Henchmen" Foster - You tried to kill of Weston you bastard! Fniff- I have no idea why your named Fniff. Really, did you just mash your key board buttons till you got a user name? :My name is Finn,so if you reverse it,It comes out as Niff. But I added an F to the start,so it became FNIFF! IT WORKS! Fniff1 17:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Finn comes out as Nnif. WHERE DID YOU GET THE OTHER F AND WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE OTHER N'S BODY?! --Solbur 17:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::1,I don't know! He started hanging around my apartment and started to mooch off me and now is part of my USERNAME! 2,YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT! MUHAHAH! (Jumps out window) Fniff1 17:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Radiation King - You have too many vehicles! Awesome ass Vehicles, but still! Ramsey - Your not an ancient Egyptian king! Wait, are you? Can I haz your auto graph? Why you're going to miss me oh so terribly. Prick